The Whiskey Chocolate Cliché
by IAmNumberOneLOL
Summary: Exactly as it sounds. Hinata get drunk from Whiskey Chocolate


**The Whiskey Chocolate Cliché**

Hinata wasn't sure what was happening. Everything looked fuzzy and bright, and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. The voices of his teammates echoed in his ears as they all talked to one another. Hinata swayed, his knees digging into the tatami Matt. A hiccup rocked his body.

"What happened to Hinata?" Nishinoya asked, his loud voice ringing through Hinata's head.

A giggle escaped from his mouth. Another hiccup forced its way out of his chest.

"Is he drunk?" Suga asked, his tone borderline incredulous.

"Hinata." Daichi snapped his fingers in front of the middle blockers face.

Hinata blinked slowly and offered his captain a lopsided smile.

"Hi, Daichi-san," he greeted slowly, moving his mouth carefully because his tongue felt clumsy.

Daichi frowned.

"Did anyone see what he drank or ate?" he asked.

The group was silent for a moment.

"I gave him some of my chocolate," Nishinoya offered.

Daichi scanned the floor and found a pile of wrappers next to Hinata. The captain picked up one and read the words on the plastic.

"Whiskey chocolate?" he deadpanned.

A silent ' _Seriously_?' etched itself into Daichi's face.

Tanaka started laughing.

"That is such a cliché!" he wheezed.

Daichi ignored the hysterical wing spiker, frowning at Nishinoya instead.

"Noya," he sighed, "why did you give him whiskey chocolate?"

"Why did you even bring whiskey chocolate?" Suga added.

Nishinoya furrowed his brow.

"They're yummy. I didn't know he would get drunk. I've eaten twenty before and I never got drunk."

Hinata, who had been quietly listening to the conversation, spoke up.

"I'm not drunk," he protested.

He attempted to stand up, but promptly wobbled and fell back onto his behind.

Daichi knelt beside the middle blocker, his expression hardening.

"Hinata, you are drunk. Do not strain yourself trying to prove otherwise."

Hinata blinked owlishly up at his captain.

"I don't feel drunk," he informed the group.

He paused, a frown forming on his lips.

"I feel hot."

He tugged at the bottom of his shirt and got it halfway over his head before it got stuck. Hinata slumped forward slightly, his vision blocked by the shirt. A small whimper built up in his throat.

"I got you, Shouyou," Nishinoya declared.

He pulled the shirt off the rest of the way.

Hinata grinned up at the libero. He gazed at his teammates, who were standing around him in a worried circle, and finally noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Kageyama?" he asked, his smile slipping a little.

Suga and Daichi glanced at each other before Suga smiled placatingly at the inebriated middle blocker.

"It's his, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi's turn for the bath."

Hinata laughed, though he wasn't really sure that was funny. He stood up successfully this time, even if he still stumbled a little.

"I'll go take a bath then," he announced.

Daichi grabbed Hinata's shoulder, halting the middle blockers stumbling progress.

"You already had a bath, Hinata."

Hinata raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

He didn't remember taking a bath.

Tanaka suppressed another laughing fit.

"This is like something out of a shoujou manga."

Suga rolled his eyes and took hold of Hinata's other shoulder.

"Daichi, could you go get him a glass of water? Tanaka, go tell Coach Ukai about Hinata's condition. He might not be able to play Volleyball tomorrow."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, Suga-san? Why won't I be able to play Volleyball tomorrow?"

Suga led Hinata away from the door as Daichi and Tanaka left to do their tasks.

"Because you're drunk. You might have a hangover in the morning," he gently informed the middle blocker.

Hinata laughed again, his expression relaxing.

"I'm not drunk. Besides, I feel great."

Right after he said that, he tripped on someone's futon. Suga caught him before he landed on his face.

" _Sure_ you're not drunk," Suga once again rolled his eyes.

Nishinoya snorted.

"He is _definitely_ shitfaced."

Suga shook his head. Nishinoya had completely missed his sarcasm as usual.

" 'm not," Hinata objected. His protest was undermined by the fact his words were slurred.

A random laugh burst out of his mouth.

"What's wrong with Hinata?"

The trio turned to the door. Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were paused at the door, taking in the scene before them.

Hinata's face brightened when he saw the genius setter and he stepped out of Suga's protective arms.

"Kageyama!"

He stretched out his arms for the bewildered setter. His smile was wide and blinding.

Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he glanced from the waiting middle blocker to Suga.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked again.

Tsukishima sighed through his nose, his face twisted up in annoyance.

"This is so stupid," he said as he pushed past Kageyama.

Yamaguchi followed closely behind his best friend, though his eyes stayed on Hinata, concerned.

Suga smiled wearily.

"Someone," he looked pointedly at Nishinoya, "gave him whiskey chocolate."

Kageyama scowled.

"He's drunk from chocolate?"

Tsukishima sighed in irritation.

"Idiot."

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, but he seemed confused.

"Doesn't that only happen in anime?"

Suga rubbed his head tiredly.

"Apparently not."

Throughout the entire conversation, Hinata's face had gradually fallen into a pout.

His arms dropped limply to his sides before he crossed them over his bare chest. He glared at Kageyama, irritated that he had been ignored. An idea rose up out of the fuzzy depths which was his thoughts.

A smile stretched across his face.

"Kageyama-kuuuun~" he called coyly.

The group of boys turned to look at Hinata, who was standing now with his hands on his hips, a sly smile on his flushed face.

"I ate your share of the pork buns while you were changing today."

Silence.

Kageyama practically leapt across the room, his fury carved into his face.

" _ **I was saving those for later, BOKE!**_ "

Hinata giggled as he stayed where he was at, watching the irate setter charging towards him.

"I know."

When Kageyama was close enough where he could reach the middle blocker, he made to grab Hinata's head. But before he could, Hinata ducked and clumsily launched himself at the setter. Kageyama clinched in surprise. He stood frozen as he felt Hinata's arms wrap around his midsection.

"I caught you," Hinata sang, his lilted voice muffled from his face being buried into Kageyama's shirt.

Kageyama couldn't help but shiver at the vibrations from Hinata's voice on his chest. He didn't move until he heard the shutter of a phone taking a picture. Kageyama blinked and looked over his shoulder. Suga had his phone in his hand, a sly smile spread across his face. Nishinoya and Yamaguchi were staring at them with a mixture of shock, curiosity, and amusement. Tsukishima had laid down on his futon, his back facing everyone in a blatant " _I'm ignoring all of you because this is stupid"_ kind of way.

Kageyama lowered his arms from their awkward raised position, grabbed Hinata's shoulder, and started pushing.

A protesting noise sounded from the middle blocker, who then began to clutch at Kageyama more fiercely.

"Hinata, Boke, let go!" He shouted, his face bright red.

"Don't wanna!" Hinata whined.

Kageyama continued to struggle with Hinata until Suga cleared his throat.

"Alright, enough," he gave Kageyama a slightly sympathetic look. He then looked at Hinata sternly.

"You have to go to bed or you won't be playing Volleyball tomorrow."

Hinata stopped fighting. Kageyama pushed him away, the setters face the color of a tomato at that point. He looked at Hinata and saw the taken aback expression on the middle blockers face.

"But why?" he sounded extremely shocked.

Suga appeared to be trying to hold back a smirk.

"Because," though his voice was serious, "lovey-dovey stuff isn't allowed during club activities."

Kageyama spluttered, but Hinata glared at the ground.

"Fine," he pouted. He stomped over to his futon and plopped down onto it unceremoniously.

Kageyama stared at the middle blocker, bewildered. Soon after that Daichi and Tanaka returned and slowly everyone settled in for bed. It was some time near midnight when Kageyama was woken up by someone tugging away his blanket. The setter blinked open his eyes wearily and found himself face to face with a sleepy Hinata.

Kageyama nearly yelled, but successfully stopped himself. He grabbed Hinata's head roughly.

"What are you doing?" He whispered furiously.

Hinata winced, but otherwise looked unconcerned.

"Going to sleep," he said it as if it were obvious.

"Duh."

Then he closed his eyes and snuggled further under the covers. Kageyama had no idea what to do. He doubted he would be able to get Hinata quietly out of his futon based on how Hinata had acted earlier. So, he decided he would leave. But as he moved to get up, a hand grabbed his forearm.

"Stay," Hinata whispered.

Kageyama looked down at the obviously still-drunk middle blocker and instantly knew he would comply. Hinata was looking up at him with pleading eyes and a vulnerable expression. Slowly, Kageyama laid back down.

"Fine, Boke," Kageyama mumbled.

His face felt abnormally warm as he pulled the blanket up.

"Just this once."

 _ **Omake**_ :

They were found in the morning with their arms wrapped around each other. Hinata didn't remember anything from the night before, making this story even more cliché. The freak duo were teased for the rest of the training trip. Daichi slept in between them for the rest of the trip as well.

 **Alright. I rushed it a little at the end, so I hope it wasn't too terrible. This idea literally came to me one day while I was in class supposed to be doing math. But you know how it is... I swear I had something incredibly clever to say here. Oh well. Please review.**

 **OH! Before I forget, I might make a Drunk Kageyama story. Let me know if you guys wanna read something like that.**


End file.
